


the wind through my hair

by jediJessi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Freeverse poetry, Gen, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediJessi/pseuds/jediJessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because some things need to be done</p><p>(previously at ff.net under jessigaga137)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wind through my hair

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know how to use capital letters. Before anybody asks.

Here John.

Here is my note.

(because isn’t that what people do)

Even though I

l  
i  
e  
d

to you

(you know I didn’t wouldn’t couldn’t)

and I’m 

l  
e  
a  
v  
i  
n  
g

you

(you know I wouldn't couldn't shouldn’t)

I hope maybe

maybemaybemaybe

you can f/o/r/g/i/v/e

and f/o/r/g/e/t

Me.

Don’t remember me

(I’ll remember you)

Don’t think of me

(I’ll think of you)

Don’t even dream of me

(I’ll dream of you)  
So here I go

to fall or to fly

to ground or to sky

to cheer or to sigh

to love or to die.

Goodbye.


End file.
